barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Closet Clothes Out
(Opening Theme) --Barbie, Ken and the others was just finished shopping for Barbie. They were going to her closet-- Barbie: Thanks Ken! But you didn't have to buy me all these amazing new outfits. Ken: Ha! Like I'm not gonna get you a present for Waffle History Month! --Then the machine closet suddenly appeared-- Closet: Warning! Warning! Critical cut to work capacity exceeded. Barbie: Huh! What in the world! --Then Ken opened the mirror where Closet"s functions are found-- Ken: It finally happened. Your closet is...-the lever went to maximum clothes- (swallows) full. Closet: Comence purging with extreme pregates. Barbie: Huh? Wh- clean out my closet? But everything in here is full of memories, like these jeans, I was wearing them when we had our 19th all night phone call. Ken: What about, this scarf? Barbie: Huh! Don't you remember? We put that on that fashion forward snowman we made. --Then Barbie and Ken's flashback appears on Christmas with their snowman-- Ken: Sassy the Snowman! -end of flashback- What a holly jolly soul! Then what about this? --Then Barbie smiled at Ken putting her hand on her chest and Ken was asking Barbie if she can donate her clothes while they went all to the shoe section of Barbie's closet-- Ken: Huh, these? (Ken is carrying a pair of shoes) Barbie: Those are the shoes I was wearing six hours ago when we started this (Barbie was walking with no shoes) --Then suddenly, there was a mini quake in the Barbie closet-- Barbie: What's that? Ken: Exactly what I was afraid of. The energy generated to the fabulousness of these clothes could tear a whole in the space time continume. Teresa: Good thing I always carry a sowing kit. Ken: Let me crunch the numbers. There's gotta be a way to save us from this close apoculypse. --The Ken rushed away to his house to figure out a way to save them-- Nikki: Hey! We could put all these stuff in the B Friends auction site, your fans will pay big bucks Barbie! --Blissa, Tawny and Nikki was bringing Barbie's clothes to the one who is buying it-- Teresa: Wow! I can't believe we sold all this to one buyer! --And Nikki was bringing Barbie's Flight Attendant uniform-- Barbie: Huh! My Flight Attendant uniform! That was my 32nd favorite career. --Then Barbie hugs her Flight Attendant uniform then cries-- Teresa: Aaw, poor Barbie. She's not ready to let go. Nikki: Huh, Barbie! You should rock all these one last time! Teresa: That would be so cool! --Then both girls screamed with exitement-- --Then Barbie was wearing her bathing suit Retro Sheek-- Nikki: Retro Sheek! I love it! --Then Barbie was wearing her pink evening gown, then her cowgirl costume with Tawny then Nikki and Teresa stands up and clapped for Barbie as hard as they can but Raquelle sat down and clapped her hands as slow as she can-- --Then Barbie and Nikki closed the opening of the really big box full of her clothes and sell it to one buyer-- Nikki: Okay Barbie, your stuff is all packed and ready to go. Barbie: Okay I'm ready, seal it up teresa! (from distant) --Then Teresa was on top of the big box and was on the tape and Teresa rolled the tape to seal up the box and when she got to the edge of the box she fell and crashed to something then Nikki's phone got a message-- Nikki: Huh, bad news guys. The buyer wanted everything in it's orginal packaging. --Teresa went to Nikki feeling dizzy-- Barbie: Woops! --Barbie threw all the original packaging into the trash can-- Barbie: Now what am I gonna do? Ken: Barbie, I fixed your closet overload, I just moved some of your stuff to my house. Barbie: You did? Wow! Thanks Ken! (Barbie hugs Ken) Now I can keep my clothes and all those great memories. --Ken struggles to close the front door of his house because Ken moved a lot of stuff from Barbie's house to his house. He finally got it closed-- Ken: There! --Then Ken heard something from his door. The front door opened and came out all the clothes of Barbie and Ken bumped into the camera--